<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>「珀西韦斯莱x你」橡皮鸭与会飞的坩埚 by highwaytoOreo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504389">「珀西韦斯莱x你」橡皮鸭与会飞的坩埚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo'>highwaytoOreo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*拉文克劳女主（鉴于我莫得智慧，之前一直避开鹰院女主的坑，不出所料地卡文卡到爆炸）<br/>*不一样的珀西·韦斯莱<br/>*第一章G/第二章NC-17<br/>*不知道有没有人记得珀西是狮子座的，隐蔽的霸总来一发吗</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>珀西 韦斯莱</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>「珀西韦斯莱x你」橡皮鸭与会飞的坩埚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第一章</p><p>思想几乎会比其他任何东西留下更深的痕迹。<br/>
没错，是这样。<br/>
达米安把你从围在魁地奇精品店橱窗前的小萝卜丁群里拔了出来，“我不认为任何一个男人会对于骑在一把颠簸的扫帚上而感到愉快的。”你的麻瓜哥哥这么说并在回家后扔给你一本《生理卫生知识》。<br/>
或许是这本书对于一个准霍格沃茨女学生来说过于深奥，而你对于任何知识都过于有探索精神。当分院帽窥探你的大脑的时候，它似乎提到了阿兹卡班，分院帽没有理睬你关于霍格沃茨居然有第五个学院的惊叹，滑出一句古老的脏话便让你赶紧滚去拉文克劳。</p><p>有的人你一眼看去，就像掉进一只冒着洁净泡沫的坩埚，尽管都没碰着那人的袖子边，你的鼻腔仿佛就已经吸入大量皂角花的气味。而如果每个人都有颜色，那他一定像拉文克劳领带上的蓝色一样冷静，虽然他的头发是红色的，你几乎是立刻对他充满了好感。<br/>
你知道你在用一种你妈妈看见斯科尔夫人神奇去污剂的眼神看他，红发的高年级生的表情在你的注视中由疑惑转向茫然，在另外两个复制成双的男孩的肘击下他突然窜红了脸。<br/>
他应该不喜欢骑扫帚吧，你想。<br/>
“你是说魁地奇？”似乎一不小心疑问就从嘴里溜了出来。<br/>
格兰芬多的长桌挨在拉文克劳的左边，珀西·韦斯莱戴着一副玳瑁色的牛角眼镜，侧过身和你说话，“我很喜欢魁地奇——虽然说我并不怎么擅长这项运动，但是我的哥哥查理——他现在七年级啦，是格兰芬多学院队的队长——这几年来最棒的追球手——”<br/>
“可是——”你看着他谈起魁地奇的兴奋劲儿欲言又止，“男生骑扫帚——那里不会硌到吗？”你忍不住扫了一眼。<br/>
两个长得一模一样的新生爆发出一阵狂笑，珀西·韦斯莱被他手里的南瓜汁呛住了，转过身去咳个不停。双胞胎其中的一个冲你竖起大拇指，“干得漂亮。”<br/>
等你上了第一堂飞行课，你才意识到你问了一个非常愚蠢的问题，看似光溜溜的扫帚柄上被施有某种高深的咒语，非但没有让人尴尬的压迫感，反而是像骑上一匹带鞍的小马驹一样轻松自如。</p><p>然而，不懂就要问。<br/>
珀西·韦斯莱很喜欢图书馆第三排靠窗的座位，在每一个晴朗的好天气，倾斜的午后阳光便能铺满一整张小桌，可是…<br/>
“在阳光下看书对眼睛不好。”你凑近他用一种不会被平斯夫人捕捉到的气音说。<br/>
镀成金色的长睫掀起，在强烈的光线之下，珀西·韦斯莱的瞳孔是青铜和琥珀的中和调，倒不像他的两个弟弟是纯粹的棕色，这真是让人愉快的发现，像是被你寻到了一个只属于你的独特小秘密。<br/>
但现在他看起来有点窘迫，珀西对于双手扒在他桌上直勾勾盯着他的你似乎不知道该做什么反应。<br/>
不过在你抛出第一个关于扫帚上的咒语的问题之后，片刻诡异的气氛像从未出现过一般消失了，“隐行坐垫咒。”他说。羽毛笔沾着翠绿的墨水在羊皮纸上留下工整的字迹，“这些，能帮助你了解飞天扫帚的起源和改进历史——”<br/>
《飞天扫帚大全》、《魁地奇溯源》、《现代魔法的重大发现》…他给你列了一张书单。<br/>
“真了不起！”<br/>
“这没什么。”珀西推了推眼镜，“我对于图书馆的书目非常了解。但是——”镜片后的眼睛漏出一丝好奇，“你是——嗯——我是说你来自麻瓜家庭吗——”<br/>
“橡皮鸭是用来干什么的？”<br/>
突然你就不觉得问出男生骑扫帚会不会硌到蛋的问题有多傻了。</p><p>收到圣诞节礼物的珀西·韦斯莱笑的傻兮兮的，一点都看不出他在弟弟们面前的装模作样，你捏了一记软乎乎的橡皮小鸭，嘎叽嘎叽的滑稽声音使他咧出一个不常见的笑容，你似乎有点明白为什么珀西·韦斯莱平时不怎么大笑的原因，他的门牙稍稍长出一小截，大笑破坏了他努力营造的端正形象，珀西捧着一堆亮黄色、软乎乎的橡皮小鸭看起来就和它们一样可爱。<br/>
“我会和它们说话——在洗澡的时候，说着说着有时候我的问题就有了答案。”你把最后一只橡皮小鸭叠在他手里，“我想这大概就是橡皮鸭的用途了吧。”<br/>
“拉文克劳鹰环设置的新口令是什么？”<br/>
“凤凰和火哪个在先。”<br/>
“橡皮鸭给你答案了吗？”<br/>
“……”你扁了扁嘴，明明是先有蛋，可是显然鹰环对进化生物学毫无了解。<br/>
珀西·韦斯莱嘴角的弧度又扩大了一分，其实他也挺坏的——以一种特殊的方式，你偷偷地想。</p><p>“为什么有飞天扫帚却没有飞天扶手椅呢，有着软垫的扶手椅绝对比硬邦邦的扫帚要舒服对吧？”你纳闷地挠了挠脑袋，弗雷德和乔治对此的看法是，扫帚可比扶手椅酷多了，“那——飞天条凳飞天坩锅飞天斗篷飞——”<br/>
“你们不能这么做。”珀西从格兰芬多和拉文克劳的长桌间走过，胸前擦的亮闪闪的级长徽章比任何时候都刺眼，“不准在走廊上使用魔法——这是校规。”他挺直了背似乎是想让你们更清楚地看见那颗银制徽章，“而我是——格兰芬多的级长。”<br/>
他又凑进你们的对话圈警告弗雷德和乔治，“哈利和罗恩开着一辆会飞的汽车已经让爸爸接受魔法部的调查了，别再给爸爸添麻烦。”<br/>
“飞天汽车！”你想你一定没藏好你饱含期待的目光，珀西·韦斯莱瞬间拉下了脸，“晚上七点，图书馆。我有义务向你解释一下校规。”<br/>
“哟——”<br/>
珀西在弗雷德和乔治的哄笑中气的满脸通红。<br/>
“可我都不是你们学院的！”你难以置信地看着珀西的背影。<br/>
“嘿——级长的单独辅导。”弗雷德幸灾乐祸地大笑起来。</p><p>“你知道禁止滥用麻瓜物品司吗？”珀西常坐的位置被一个赫奇帕奇占着，你们只找到一个离书架较远的空桌，暗绿色的灯罩下燃着的蜡烛只勉强足够供人看清字母。<br/>
“想必你也听说了罗恩开了一辆会飞的汽车来学校——这是不被允许的。”<br/>
“你也不想给自己惹麻烦是吗？这不仅仅是违反校规的问题。”<br/>
“可是——这是学术性研究呀。”你心中的不满像桌上向四处延展的木纹路一样扩散，“你怎么定义滥用和发明呢？”<br/>
珀西看你的眼神仿佛你是本来自禁书区的怪书，“魔法部定下的规则自然有它的意义——明年我会去魔法部实习，那时候我能给你答案。”<br/>
你兴趣缺缺地听着他讲了一堆魔法部禁止进口飞毯的规定和别的什么，心里想的却是捧着橡皮小鸭大笑的男孩。<br/>
“你知道——”珀西翻着手里的书，脸上一副专注的神情，你不由得想象他以这样的神情看着你又是怎样的情形，他的嘴唇有一点不近人情的薄，此时吐着你不想听的话语，“我不希望你跟着弗雷德和乔治胡闹，他们会让自己被学校开除——”<br/>
你突然发现了橡皮鸭的新用途，因为你现在特别想捏一捏那些软乎乎的小鸭子让怪声怪气发泄掉你的不高兴。<br/>
接着你发现珀西·韦斯莱的嘴唇也有同样功效，他侧头快速地在你的唇上碰了碰，“别生气，我只是担心你。”<br/>
他挺难懂的不是吗，你盯着他红通通的耳朵尖陷入一阵迷茫。</p><p>乔治给坩埚安置了延展咒，弗雷德正像神灯里的伊夫利特一样钻出半个身子，怪模怪样地冲你们挥手，“成功了，看起来金加隆和我们现在只差一个高级漂浮咒。”<br/>
乔治把他拉出来的时候费了点劲，弗雷德被黄铜坩埚差点绊倒，你们都被逗得哈哈大笑，乔治抽空问你，“你和珀西吵架了？”<br/>
“快说说珀西上回都和你说了什么蠢话？”<br/>
“我们接吻了。”你困惑地说。<br/>
弗雷德和乔治的嘴张的可以塞下火龙蛋。<br/>
“那为什么你一副被珀西的级长徽章噎死了的表情？”<br/>
“噢——珀西的技术那么差？”乔治哧哧偷笑。<br/>
“干的还是湿的？”<br/>
这么多问题先答哪一个啊，你抓狂地看着他们俩，“什么干的湿的！”<br/>
弗雷德和乔治对视了一眼，挂上了一模一样不怀好意的笑脸，“纯洁的珀西瓦尔。”<br/>
弗雷德神神秘秘地凑过来，“用舌头就是湿的。”他伸出舌尖舔了舔自己的上唇，显得特别戏谑。<br/>
衣袍带起皂角的香气，像锋利的刀刃刮过你的脸颊，弗雷德和乔治抱起双臂看着从两张长桌间气冲冲走过一句话都没说的珀西，意味深长地说，“也不知道该同情谁。”<br/>
这是什么意思？！</p><p>飞天坩锅咒成功了，尽管咒语的时效并不长久，但也为那些在地下教室上课却需要在十五分钟内赶向位于塔楼的占卜学教室的学生省了不少力气，要做的只是需要躲过费尔奇和他皮包骨的瘦猫。<br/>
不幸的是，在熬过两节连上的魔药课后，你被洛丽丝夫人盯上了，你崩溃地被追了好几层楼，好不容易终于绕道七楼才甩掉了那只难缠的瘦猫，黄铜坩埚震动着开始显示出咒语消退前的预兆，“啊啊啊啊——”<br/>
“抱歉——”<br/>
黄铜坩埚撞在墙边发出哐当一声巨响，而你赶紧向身下的肉垫道歉。<br/>
霍格沃茨那么大，为什么偏偏此刻被你眼镜都撞歪垫在身下的是珀西·韦斯莱你也很想知道。<br/>
特劳里妮教授怎么就没让你小心红头发的男子，不，是让红头发男子小心你呢，真见鬼。<br/>
“珀——珀西——”你结结巴巴地说，手忙脚乱地地想从他身上爬起来，“我马上起开！”<br/>
撑在地上的手肘处蹿来剧痛，你哎呦了一声又跌回人肉垫背，珀西倒是一动不动，你实在不敢抬头看格兰芬多级长的表情，别院的级长能跨院扣分吗，你简直不敢相信你居然在想这些。<br/>
珀西·韦斯莱的气息搞的你晕晕乎乎地像一条喝多了的鼻涕虫，怎么都没法不靠磕在地上的手肘起身。<br/>
“别乱动。”珀西的脸红的厉害，你还挺害怕假如他真的发怒，听起来他气愤地声音都有点嘶哑。<br/>
“别——动——”一天手臂横在你背后强制性地按住你，你被迫伏在他的胸前，智慧像放出笼的康沃尔小精灵在空气中尖叫跳跃着蹦了个没影。<br/>
“对不起，我的手肘磕伤了。”你虚弱地解释，“我有没有压伤你……”<br/>
“没有——就——你先别动，等会我带你去庞弗雷夫人那里。”珀西闷声闷气地讲。<br/>
幸好七楼此时并没有路过的学生，不然这场景真是奇怪的惊人。他的心脏在砰砰直跳，连带你都心率加速起来，属于珀西·韦斯莱独有的气息烘的你有点脸热，你不明白为什么他迟迟不起身也不推开你，也不明白有什么东西一直硌着你，硌——<br/>
你惊讶地抬头看他，向来对任何事都保持冷静的珀西局促地四处张望就是不看你，“噢…男生的生理机制。”你反过来理解地安慰他，“达米安给过我一本关于这方面的书，等一会就好——”<br/>
珀西的眉毛拧成了麻花，“你到底都学了些什么？！”<br/>
“学了…生理卫生知识？”<br/>
他挫败地瞪着空气，过了好一会才护着你的手肘把你拉了起来，这时候你就想跑了。<br/>
“听着——”<br/>
“不准再使用这——不管你们叫它什么。”他看出你想转身就跑的意图从而挡在你身前，“还有——不准你去问弗雷德和乔治或是别的任何男生生理方面的问题。”他几乎咬着牙地在警告你了。<br/>
你被第二个不准惊的目瞪口呆，珀西会摄魂取念吗难道，他怎么知道你想去问双胞胎关于是不是任意异性的肢体接触都会让男性起反应，你其实是想得到一个你都不明白的答案，就像珀西·韦斯莱对于滥用麻瓜物品和发明创造间的定义一样暧昧不清。<br/>
“为什么？”你很好地发挥了拉文克劳的钻研探索精神。<br/>
有时候你的问题确实有点多，眼下珀西看起来像是对你头疼似的，摘下眼镜揉着自己的眉心。<br/>
这回是湿的了，珀西扣住了你的后脑勺，舌尖探入了你因为惊讶而张开的嘴唇，轻轻蹭着你的舌根。</p><p>“铠甲和武器，哪个会胜？”<br/>
“爱既是铠甲也是武器，它们谁也赢不过谁。”<br/>
拉文克劳公共休息室的大门头一回因为你的回答敞开了，似乎这也是你一直在寻找的答案。</p><p>TBC</p><p>*橡皮鸭理论<br/>
把你存在的问题变成口头上的询问，会让你的大脑换个角度去考虑问题。橡皮鸭当然不会给你反馈，但是这是一种通过自己的叙述解开自己的疑问的方式。</p><p> </p><p>第二章</p><p>“啊，这就是珀西的小姑娘吧。“韦斯莱先生这么说着把你从地上拉了起来，为什么是地上？因为你始终没掌握飞路粉的正确使用姿势。<br/>
小白杨似的青年从父亲手中接过了他的小姑娘，“你来了。”<br/>
他又露出那种让你想扑过去捏他脸的笑，可惜弗雷德和乔治蹦下楼梯的动静立马让他绷住了下巴，“你们就不能安静一会吗——”<br/>
“别这么无趣，珀西。”弗雷德越过他的哥哥，模仿着韦斯莱先生的腔调说，“借下你的小姑娘。”<br/>
“我们找到了一个宝贝——”乔治神神秘秘地说。<br/>
“我们决定把它送给更需要它的人——”弗雷德挡住珀西探究的视线，你的手里被塞入一本破烂程度足以让平斯夫人尖叫的书，“别让珀西发现了。”<br/>
“什——哇哦…”你扫了一眼脆弱泛黄的封皮睁圆了眼睛，“好厉害，这本著作在麻瓜世界都很难找到。”<br/>
“著作。”弗雷德和乔治大笑起来，“你说的没错儿。”</p><p>“
“爱有四种形式，因习惯而爱，因想象而爱，因信任而……”陋居陷入了深眠，只有微弱的蝉鸣和罗恩突破木板门的呼噜声在居室飘荡，煤油灯暖光的光线衬着泛黄的纸张，你坐在木质楼梯阶上沉浸于恒留的伪命题里，直到滑过一个个单词的指尖被捉住。<br/>
“在看什么？<br/>
撇开人文学者关于爱与欲望晦涩难懂的学术性讨论，指尖被亲昵磨蹭的触觉让心脏真实地涨满喜悦，你总能从珀西·韦斯莱这里找到答案，于是你完成了今天见到他的时候就想对他做的事——你捏了他的脸。<br/>
男生级长的脸以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，他认真地转头和你说，“这书——我没收了。”
你瞪大了眼睛，“为什么呀！因为我掐了你的脸？”<br/>
“我知道卡玛苏拉。”珀西压低了声音，“我认为你还没到可以看这本书的年龄。”他伸手捂住了一副有些褪色的插图——异国风情夸张化的两条人体像蟒蛇般缠绕成一体。<br/>
“那我到了可以去爱的年龄吗？”你反问他。<br/>
“你知道你在说什么吗？”珀西目光炯炯地看着你，热度从你的指尖流向心脏，出于你无法用任何事实依据解释的紧张，你像可怜的奇洛教授一般结巴起来，“珀——珀——珀西，我——我可能在说——我——我爱你。”<br/>
其实蓝色的火焰是燃烧温度的最高阶段，因此蓝色并不总是代表着冷静。你的唇被吮吸的发疼，托着后颈的手隐秘地透着占有欲，珀西·韦斯莱衣襟散发的皂角香气像一张看不见的大网，无形中就兜头兜脸地把你困在他的胸前。<br/>
“太晚了，你该去睡觉了。”他这么说，手掌却留恋地抚着你的后颈，“快去。”<br/>
你贪恋着珀西身上的温度以及皮肤接触的微妙感觉，窝在他怀中不肯走，“不要——”你往他胸前缩了缩，“再抱一会。”<br/>
珀西说对了一点，你确实不该看那本书，在非理性的气氛下哲学部分像退潮般快速撤离，裸露出泥滩最原始的面目，你和珀西会像插图中的男女一般互相缠绕的想象让你浑身发热，原先温暖亲密的相拥离奇地变得使人坐立不安，你突然不知道如何安放你的手，也不知道该把脑袋靠在哪里。<br/>
“别——别动了。”珀西的鼻间发出一声克制的气音，“你知道这意味着什么。”<br/>
当然，可是——你爱他你也想要他你为什么不做出行动呢，所以你坐直了身体认真地亲上他略薄的唇，“我喜欢你对我有欲望，这很正常。”<br/>
珀西像是深受困扰似的躲开你的视线，你听见他鼻息粗重地说，“不行，你还小。”<br/>
“我不小了！”你抗议到，很少不经大脑思考地做出类似抓着珀西的手按在自己胸上的行为。珀西看起来像是惊呆了，“你——”<br/>
一旦镜片后的目光和你黏上，你就意识到接下来的事完全由不得你控制了。<br/>
珀西的四脚床上铺着格兰芬多红的法兰绒软毯，短绒毛总是从你的手中滑走，你听见自己发出异常柔软的呻吟，珀西的睡衣领口松散着，眼镜早已摘下搁在床头那本挑起事端的古国爱经之上。<br/>
激烈却轻柔的唇舌不停落在你仰起的颈部，珀西从上方俯视着你瞳孔格外的黑沉。“给你最后一次机会。”他说，“你还可以离开这里。”<br/>
“不…”你小声说，“我不走，我想要你。”<br/>
为什么珀西·韦斯莱什么都知道，陌生的情潮由他的指腹拨出，你所能做的只是大口地汲取空气，“那里……”你声音发颤地说，“被揉就会很舒服…因为…那里神经分布…特别丰富…”<br/>
回应你的是堵住你嘴的深吻，你找不出合适的形容词来描述此刻的感觉，你想被珀西·韦斯莱填满，像书中所说的那样肉体和灵魂都沾染上他的气息。<br/>
你侧头咬住他扶在你脸侧的手指发出幼崽般的呜咽，圆润饱满的头部不是很温柔地抵在已经湿润的入口，你被缓慢而疼痛地撑开，珀西·韦斯莱的眼神始终盯牢你的每一丝表情，你从未见过他的眼睛可以浓郁至此，合适的情况下或许你会思考引起瞳孔放大的几大原因，但绝不是此时。<br/>
男性进攻的物件在你腿间进出，动人心魄的冲击快感不给你任何思考的余地，“珀西…”你断断续续地喊他的名字，除了被更深地压进床垫外，你得不到任何宽恕。<br/>
被顶上第二波高潮的你开始向优等生求饶，却换的一个面贴着法兰绒软毯的姿势，珀西散发着热度的身体覆在你身上，每一次都顶到最敏感的那处，你想起他的十二张owls证书，抖着双腿后悔之前不思考带来的后果。<br/>
“珀——珀西——”你惊叫到，那根硬物开始勃勃跳动，“不——不能——在里面——”<br/>
“有了孩子，我们一起养大他不好吗？”珀西说着重重地耸动了下腰身，直到温热的液体射在你的大腿内侧，你才后知后觉地发现是珀西可恶地在利用他的假正经诓骗你，这使你产生了想把他捏出橡皮鸭嘎叽嘎叽声音的冲动，“吓死我了！”你伸手揪住他的脸。<br/>
“我是真想这么做。”珀西圈住了你，用一种认真的语气说，“不过，还是等我们都再长大一点。”<br/>
“等你的姓名加上韦斯莱的时候。”</p><p> </p><p>最后的最后。<br/>
“这本书我没收了，但是你可以在我的指导下阅读。”<br/>
珀西·韦斯莱装腔作势地说。</p><p>END</p><p>*写刻板印象就是千篇一律，不写就是ooc，做人难啊</p><p>*卡玛苏拉就是印度爱经，可以说是一部性学指南，但同时也是一部哲学和心理学著作。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>